


Baby

by CosmicJjong



Series: Baby [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ten, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Daddy Kink, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Johnny, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Handsome, tall Ceo Johnny Seo forgets their 6 year anniversary and owes Ten one hell of a fuck to make up for it.// Ten loves being called baby.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything with a daddy kink before but I wanted to experiment, I hope it's okay!

It was their anniversary. They’d been together 6 years today- the happiest of Ten’s life. He’d never really know how he’d managed to get so lucky, his boyfriend was the tall, handsome, successful, kind Johnny Seo (who also happened to be his university sweetheart). All that could make this night better, was if Johnny was actually home.

Being in a relationship with a CEO certainly had its drawbacks—family wanted him to marry a woman for the image or heirs or whatever stupid excuse they’d come up with, the public left them with almost no privacy and Johnny worked long hours, away from home.

But tonight, Ten wanted to do something special for him. He knew Johnny worked late so decided to visit his office, only to take food for him, of course.

A suit clad Ten stood anxiously in the lift. What nobody knew, was that under his suit, he was adorned in lace – black lace panties, a lace corset and lace knee high socks that he knew would drive Johnny wild, he’d bought them earlier that week for that exact reason. 

Everyone else exited the lift at lower floors, leaving only Ten for the top. He stepped out, bowing to the receptionist he knew very well, before entering Johnny’s office. He’d just gone to get coffee, giving him the perfect opportunity to strip his suit, pulling a matching lace kimono out of his bag to drape over his shoulders. He slipped on a pair of stilettos, to really drive Johnny insane, before throwing himself in Johnny’s leather chair, legs strewn over the desk.  
Johnny walked in, closing the door before almost choking on his coffee as he spotted Ten.

‘Ten? What are you doing here?’ he spoke quietly, standing infront of the Thai man, placing his coffee down.

‘I thought I’d come and surprise you’ his voice breathy and sexy. He stood, arms around Johnny’s neck, lips only an inch from the taller's.

‘I need to work, you should have called, Ten I’m busy’ he sighed

Ten's jaw clenched, trying not to be too disheartened.

‘where's the fun in that? ’ he breathed, pressing his lips to Johnny’s neck, undoing the top button of his shirt to gain access to his collar bones.

‘Ten, stop, I told you about this before, we almost got caught once’ he was impatient now, stepping back from Ten. 

‘they didn’t, they walked in and I was under your desk ONCE, let’s lock the door or stop by a hotel’ he grabbed Johnny’s lapels.

‘Ten no. Go home, I have work to do’ he snapped, Ten's heart dropping as he stepped back.

‘happy anniversary Johnny’ Ten almost whispered as he grabbed his clothes, wrapping his coat around him as he stormed out of the office. Johnny stood, watching him walk out.

It was their anniversary.  
……..

Ten curled up in their bed, sobbing into the sheets. He didn’t even bother to get changed, he didn’t have it in him.

Johnny didn’t care, he clearly wasn’t enough anymore, did he even love Ten anymore?

Johnny made it home a little later, creeping up the stairs to their bedroom. Ten was still awake, his makeup now down his face.

His eyes fell on Johnny who was stood at the door with an expensive looking bouquet of flowers. He didn’t speak.

‘Ten I’m sorry’ he kneeled by the bed, running one hand through Tens soft raven locks.

Ten just turned over, back facing Johnny. Johnny, wrapped one arm around ten, bringing them face to face again. 

‘I’m so sorry, work has been rough lately and I’ve been taking that out on you, not spending time with you and I’ve been the worst partner, Ten I’m so sorry, you’re my world’ he spoke softly, pressing gentle kisses on his face.

‘you forgot our anniversary’ tears streaming down his face again.

‘I just didn’t realise what date it was, I could never forget the day the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on agreed to be mine. I have a weekend away planned for us, I have gifts, I have so much planned, I promise, I didn’t forget baby’

Ten sat up to face Johnny, he always looked at Ten as though nobody else in the world mattered, as though Ten was all he needed. He'd missed that so much.

But when he called him baby.

Oh.

Oh that drove him wild.

Ten’s gaze met his.

‘Johnny?’ he breathed.

‘yes baby?’ he smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing now.

‘I’m sorry’

Johnny kissed him, it was desperate and hungry and passionate.

‘Oh Ten, you’re such a good boy, so good for me, dressed up all pretty. Just for me’ he almost growled, pinning Ten down, one hand around his throat. His body writhed under him, one hand grabbing the satin sheets beneath him.

Ten unashamedly adored being praised. They’d figured that out when they started dating at university and ended up fucking in a library storage cupboard because Ten had got so worked up from Johnny praising him and his work in front of their friends.  
Even the smallest praise from Johnny turned him on. Telling him he looked good or he’d cooked well. It was a problem.

Ten shifted under him, already semi hard under the lace.

‘Oh ten baby, you look so pretty in lace’ he whispered, running his fingers across the lace on his chest, lingering over his prominent nipples. Ten whined.  
‘how about you let daddy take a photo of you for when I’m alone at my office, before you look too much of a filthy mess? You look so irresistible’ Ten moaned, barely able to think anymore, nodding a little too harshly- hair all messy. 

Johnny slipped his phone from his pocket, taking photos of Ten from various angles, all showing off the lace on his delicate body, lace barely covering his dick, legs spread showing off every muscle, stilettos elongating his legs. 

‘get on your knees baby, show daddy those beautiful panties’ Ten complied, getting on all fours, tight, lace clad ass in the air. Johnny ran one hand over it, hand coming down hard before he took a photo, Ten whining again at the contact. He threw his phone on the floor, flipping Ten over again.

‘God you’re so beautiful baby. Dressing up like this? So good, you deserve a reward, what does my baby want?’ he ran his tongue up tens neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

‘Fuck my face’

‘really?’ he stroked the hair out of his face.

‘please daddy’

Johnny couldn’t hold it together when he asked like that. 

Johnny stood up, dropping his trousers to the floor, deciding to his lose his shirt too. Ten moaned, slinking off the bed to plant messy kisses over his chest, attaching himself to Johnny’s hard bud, sucking and licking. Johnny laced his fingers through Tens hair, watching as he did. He kissed a trail down his chest and stomach, leaving a mess of blooming bruises as he did. 

Ten dropped to his knees, running his tongue along the hem of his boxers, then sucking his still clothed dick. 

‘don’t tease baby’ Johnny warned, tugging his hair. ‘be a good boy’ 

Ten pulled his boxers down, wrapping his hand around his dick, running up the impressive length-it always left him breathless. He kissed up the length, running his tongue along the slit before taking the tip in his mouth. He slowly worked down, taking his time to make sure he could fit the whole length in, it’d taken a lot of practise. Johnny’s dick hit the back of his throat, mouth just about covering all of it. 

Johnny laced his fingers through his dark hair, slowly moving out, watching Ten as he thrust back in slowly. Ten moaned, meaning his could quicken his pace – exactly what he did. 

‘Ah, Fuck, Ten baby, you look so good, you take my cock so well. You like that? Are you Daddy’s little cockslut?’ Johnny thrust faster, tears forming in the corner of Ten’s eyes, which almost rolled back in his head when Johnny spoke. 

His dick was hitting the back of Ten’s throat every time, spit and precum running down his chin, tears down his cheeks. A sight to behold. He felt something deep in his stomach twist. 

‘I’m close baby, are you gonna be good and swallow for daddy?’ Ten moaning in response. Johnny came, moaning Tens name, Tens dick twitching in response. He swallowed, Johnny checking before pulling him onto the bed. 

‘now, I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t walk, but you have to promise not to touch yourself, okay?’ he whispered, kissing up Tens neck.  
Ten nodded, Johnny slipping one hand around his neck again. 

‘use your words, do you promise?’ his tone more stern now. 

‘I, I promise, please just fuck me’ he whined, getting more and more needy, attempting to grind on Johnny’s thigh, desperate for any friction. 

Johnny grinned, palming Ten as he stood up, dragging the lace panties down his legs. 

‘don’t cum until daddy says so, okay?’ Johnny spoke with authority as he grabbed the lube from their bedside draw.

‘okay daddy’ Ten was desperate now, dying to tend to his unattended dick, already leaking precum on the lace on his toned stomach. 

Johnny dripped the lube onto his fingers slowly slipping one finger into an already stretched Ten.

‘you already prepped?’ Ten looked up at Johnny wide eyed. 

‘yeah, I didn’t know if we’d have time in your office’ he said sheepishly. 

‘such a good boy’ he moaned, slipping a second finger in, scissoring as he did. It didn’t take long to finish prepping Ten, he already done it earlier.

He hooked Tens legs over his shoulders, lining his dick up with Tens desperate hole.

He moved slowly, pushing in – Ten had taken him countless times but he was big and he didn’t ever want to hurt Ten.

Quickly, his he fell into a fast, hard pace, changing his angle to find Ten's prostate, who was now seeing stars.

‘Jo- Daddy please, harder, oh god harder’ he moaned, hands wrapped up in the bed sheet.

‘fuck, such a fucking slut baby, what are you?’ he grinned, grabbing Tens hips, pounding harder into him.

‘ah, I, your filthy whore, I’m your little cockslut daddy’ he tripped over his words. Sweat, and tears dripped down his face, precum spilling over his stomach. He was a hot mess and Johnny couldn’t get enough.

He kept his relentless pace up, nails now digging into Ten's hips – he was definitely gonna have some bruises.

‘I’m close’ he just about got out, thrusting harder before he came grinding into Ten to ride out his high. ‘fuck you’re so good baby’ he panted, pulling out.

‘do you want to come now baby?’

‘yes, please, I need to’ he was desperate now.

Johnny kissed his inner thigh, making sure to admire the knee high socks as he peppered Ten's tanned skin with little bruises. Slowly, he moved up wrapping his lips around Ten's dick. Ten arched his back as Johnny took his whole dick in, bobbing his head quickly as his hands gripped his thighs.

‘can I come now daddy please, ah I’m close’ he whined, no matter what he always did what Johnny ordered.  
Johnny released his dick, replacing his mouth with his strong hand.

‘come for me baby’

With another moan, he came all over the lace and Johnny’s hand. He helped Ten ride out his high, then keeping eye contact as he raised his hands to Ten's mouth, who licked and sucked it clean, sucking on Johnny’s fingers to tease him a little.

‘you’re such a good boy, thank you’ he stroked the hair out of Tens face, before picking him up bridal style to take him to the bathroom.

‘let’s get you cleaned up’

He helped him strip out of the last of the lingerie, running a warm bath and lifting him into it. Ten's back was pressed against Johnny as he cleaned him out, cleaning the sweat and cum from him too.

‘thank you so much Ten. I really am sorry, I didn’t forget, we’re going away this weekend’ he pressed light kisses to his face.

‘I can’t wait. Its okay, I know work is a lot’

‘I love you so much Ten’

‘I love you too’


End file.
